Antes del Siglo 20
Esta es una cronología de los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar antes del siglo 20. 13,800,000,000 a.C. *A medida que el universo comenzó a existir, seis singularidades preexistentes se transformaron en seis lingotes concentrados, las seis Gemas del Infinito (Espacio, Mente, Realidad, Poder, Alma y Tiempo), por las Entidades Cósmicas.Guardians of the Galaxy 80,000,000 a.C. *Los Celestiales, seres divinos de gran poder, usaron la Gema del Poder para someter a numerosas civilizaciones. Tiempo después, un grupo de seres alienígenas trataron de usar la gema para derrotar a sus enemigos, pero el poder de esta los destruyó. La Gema del Poder sería encerrada en un Orbe, el cuál sería oculto en un templo antiguo del planeta Morag. *Nace el Celestial Ego. Después de adquirir la autoconciencia, creó capa a capa materia alrededor de sí mismo que eventualmente se formó en un planeta por millones de años. Ego exploró el universo en un intento por encontrar vida aparte de sí mismo, y se sintió decepcionado por lo que encuentra. Con el tiempo, comienza a plantar semillas dentro de muchos de estos mundos con la intención de usarlos para borrar toda la vida hasta que todo sea él.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 2,500,000 a.C. *Un meteorito hecho de Vibranio golpea el este del continente que sería conocido como África. Este afecta la vida vegetal a su alrededor, dándole fuerza, prosperidad y misticismo.Black Panther 30,100 a.C. *Da inicio la vida de un Chronicom. Miles de años más tarde, asumiría la identidad de "Enoch".Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.10: Past Life 28,000 a.C. *El agente Chronicom, más tarde conocido como Enoc, es enviado a la Tierra para estudiar la evolución de la raza humana.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.05: Rewind *A medida que se avecina el tiempo de la inteligencia humana, cinco tribus de la África oriental se establecen en la tierra donde aterrizó el meteorito de Vibranio y lo llamaron "Wakanda". 10,000 a.C. *Las cinco tribus de Wakanda viven en constante guerra entre ellas hasta que, un día, un guerrero chamán llamado Bashenga recibe una visión de la diosa pantera Bast, quien lo guía hasta la hierba de corazón. Bashenga ingiere la planta y esta le otorga fuerza, velocidad e instintos sobrehumanos. Él se convierte en rey y en la primera Pantera Negra, el protector de Wakanda. Mientras que cuatro de las tribus acuerdan vivir bajo el reinado de Bashenga, la Tribu Jabari opta por aislarse en las montañas. 7353 a.C. *Buri, el primer rey de Asgard, nace.Thor: The Dark World 5700 a.C. *Agamotto forma a los Maestros de las Artes Místicas como una liga de practicantes mágicos, dedicados a aprender magia para salvaguardar la Tierra de los males dimensionales.Doctor Strange 5244 a.C. *Bor Burison nace de Buri, rey de Asgard. 3500 a.C. *Con el fin de aumentar las posibilidades de ganar en la guerra contra sus enemigos, una facción Kree deshonesta visita numerosos planetas, alterando genéticamente una serie de formas de vida sensibles con el fin de crear armas biológicas. Uno de los planetas visitados es la Tierra, y los experimentos Kree dan lugar a una casta única de humanos genéticamente alterados. Cuando dichos humanos ya están listos para ir la guerra, los Kree son expuestos a la Niebla Terrigen, que activa su habilidad genética especial de Terrigenesis; un proceso que infunde al humano un poder único para ellos. Ellos construyen los Adivinadores, dispositivos de contención construidos para contener los Cristales Terrigen. *Los Adivinadores solo se abrirán si uno de estos humanos genéticamente alterados los lleva a un paisaje urbano construido debajo de la superficie del planeta, liberando la niebla para "adivinar" a aquellos que tienen los Genes del Terrigen alterado. La jerarquía Kree descubre las actividades ilegales de la facción y la operación es abandonada. Los kree se dispersan desde la Tierra, dejando atrás los seis Adivinadores, la ciudad y al menos uno de sus parientes fallecidos. Estos humanos genéticamente alterados eventualmente comienzan a llamarse a sí mismos "Inhumanos".Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.08: The Things We Bury *Un poderoso Inhumano, referido como Alveus, es creado por los Kree para dominar al resto de su raza, pero finalmente venció a sus propios creadores y los desterró de la Tierra.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.19: Failed Experiments Los humanos y otros Inhumanos, temerosos de sus poderes, lo desterraron a un planeta distante a través de un Monolito Kree. Los seguidores del Inhumano exiliado fundaron una sociedad secreta y comenzaron a planear su regreso a la Tierra para dejarlo gobernar.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.16: Paradise LostAgents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.08: Many Heads, One Tale *En el planeta distante, el Inhumano encuentra nueve civilizaciones poderosas y avanzadas, pero muy divididas. El Inhumano consume toda la vida en estas civilizaciones hasta que son completamente aniquiladas.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.10: Maveth 3480 a.C. *Odín Borson nace de Bor Burison, convirtiéndose en el heredero del trono de Asgard. 3460 a.C. *Odín derrota a Surtur en batalla. El Demonio de Fuego luego pasaría cerca de 5500 años recuperándose en Muspelheim, antes de su encuentro con el hijo de Odín, Thor, en 2017.Thor: Ragnarok 2988 a.C. *Ocurre la Convergencia. Las anomalías gravitacionales que causa permiten la construcción de varios monumentos megalíticos, particularmente Stonehenge. *'Primera batalla de Svartalfheim': **Los Elfos Oscuros liderados por su jefe, Malekith, tratan de usar el poder del Éter para destruir los Nueve Mundos, pero son detenidos por la intervención de las fuerzas Asgardianas, lideradas por el rey Bor, padre de Odín. **Malekith, en un intento desesperado por destruir a los Asgardianos, sacrifica a la mayoría de su raza. Posteriormente, este huye con algunos sobrevivientes y se sumergen en un sueño que duraría 5000 años. Bor ordena que el Éter sea escondido en un lugar donde nadie lo pueda encontrar. 679 a.C. *Hela Odinsdottir nace de Odín Borson, convirtiéndose en la heredero legítima del trono de Asgard como su primogénita. 659 a.C. *'Subyugación de los Nueve Mundos': Cuando Hela alcanza la edad adulta, ella comienza a luchar junto a su padre, Odín. Con los años, juntos, construyen el imperio de Asgard a través de los reinos y construyen su gloria. 639 a.C. *La ambición de Hela se vuelve más grande, y Odín se ve obligado a encarcelar a su hija en el reino de Hel, por la seguridad de los Asgardianos. Allí se mantuvo durante casi 2700 años, hasta su escape en 2017. Odín pasaría los siguientes siglos enterrando su historia y pretendiendo que jamás existió. Cuando su próximo hijo, Thor, nació más de 1600 años después, afirmó que era su primer hijo real. 500 a.C. *Los Wakandianos comienzan a construir edificios más altos en la ciudad principal. 450 a.C. *''El arte de la guerra'' es publicado por primera vez.Iron Fist: Felling Tree with Roots 16 d.C. *Los ancianos de K'un-Lun estudiaron como aprovechar el Chi con fines médicos, pero cinco de ellos desearon usarlo para alcanzar la inmortalidad. Los cinco son desterrados de la Orden de la Madre Grulla y más tarde pasaron a ser los cinco dedos de la Mano. La Mano aprendió cómo usar los huesos muertos del dragón para el elixir de la resurrección,The Defenders: 1.04: Royal DragonThe Defenders: 1.08: The Defenders y comienzan a conquistar Asia Oriental. Un grupo llamado la Casta se opone e inician una rivalidad de miles de años.Daredevil: 2.08: Guilty as Sin 79 d.C. Agosto 24 *'Erupción del Vesubio en 79': La Mano causa la destrucción de la ciudad de Pompeya, que luego es cubierta con una erupción volcánica natural. 200 d.C. *Wakanda prospera a medida que el mundo que los rodea continúa en guerra, implementando elefantes de guerra en la batalla. 650 d.C. *Los soldados británicos de Benín roban un arma de Vibranio, que es originario de Wakanda. 950 d.C. *'Masacre de las Valquirias': **Después de pasar casi 1600 años encarcelada, Hela intenta escapar de su prisión de Hel. **Su padre y el hombre que la encarceló, Odín, envían a su ejército de Valquirias en sus corceles voladores para mantenerla a raya. **Ellas impiden su escape, pero Hela masacra a todo el ejército, excepto a Brunnhilde, quien es salvada por una de sus compañeras de equipo. **Odín interviene y se las arregla para dominar y reaprisionar a Hela. *Brunhilde escapa llegando al planeta Sakaar, donde tiene la intención de vivir el resto de sus días bebiendo y vendiendo personas, intentando dejar atrás su vieja vida como Valquiria. 964 d.C. *Thor Odinson nace de Odín Borson y Frigga, y fue considerado el primogénito de Odín, y por lo tanto el heredero al trono de Asgard. A Thor no se le informó sobre su hermana mayor encarcelada hasta el día de la muerte de su padre en 2017. 965 d.C. *'Batalla de Tønsberg': Los Gigantes de Hielo liderados por Laufey deciden conquistar Midgard, iniciando una invasión a gran escala en Tønsberg, Noruega. Un ejército de Asgardianos liderados por Odín decide hacerles frente, expulsándolos de Midgard.Thor *Un hijo nace de Laufey, rey de los Gigantes de Hielo. Él es abandonado para morir en Jotunheim. *'Batalla de Jotunheim': Odín lidera al ejército Asgardiano en una batalla épica contra los Gigantes de Hielo, para repeler su invasión y proteger Midgard. *Los Asgardianos fuerzan a los Gigantes de Hielo a regresar a Jotunheim, donde Odín descubre a un infante gigante abandonado. Él adopta al niño, lo nombra Loki y lo cría junto a su propio hijo, Thor. Más tarde negocia una tregua con el rey de Jotunheim, Laufey y se lleva su arma principal: El Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos. 973 d.C. *Loki, de ocho años, usa su hechicería para convertirse en serpiente, tentando a su hermano mayor, Thor, a ir a buscarlo. Una vez que Thor lo hace, Loki vuelve a su forma habitual y apuñala a Thor, considerándolo una broma práctica. 975 d.C. *En Asgard, Odín les cuenta a sus hijos Loki y Thor su éxito en la batalla en Jotunheim, y que ambos nacieron para ser reyes. 1014 *Los Kree y los Nova Corps inician una guerra que se prolongará durante más de mil años. 1197 Febrero 8 *Un Asgardiano de la armada Berserker decide quedarse a vivir en la Tierra, después de contemplar la belleza de Europa. El Asgardiano, dándose cuenta de que su arma era muy poderosa, decide dividirla en tres partes y esconderlas a lo largo del mundo.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.08: The Well Abril 2 *El Asgardiano esconde la primera parte de su arma en un monasterio de Irlanda (donde es venerado como un santo). Agosto 26 *El Asgardiano esconde la segunda parte del arma en un bosque de Noruega. Diciembre 11 *El Asgardiano esconde la pieza final del arma en un templo de Sevilla. 1316 *La Ancestral nace. 1409 Octubre 7 *Por motivos desconocidos, Odín esconde en Tønsberg, Noruega, el Teseracto. 1413 *Lorelei aterroriza a los Nueve Mundos usando sus poderes para tomar bajo su control a varios hombres y criaturas para así formar un ejército. Lorelei es detenida por Lady Sif y es llevada de regreso a Asgard.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.15: Yes Men 1507 Abril 13 *Una pintura en la cual los personajes característicos son la Virgen y el Niño es terminada en España. *Eventualmente, el Asgardiano terminaría adoptando el nombre de Elliot Randolph. 1550 *El pueblo Edo de Benin utiliza un elemento que, para el siglo XXI, eventualmente terminaría en el Museo de Gran Bretaña. 1634 Mayo 4 *Una misteriosa habitación es construido en el Castillo San Cristóbal. Esta particular habitación sería llamada: "La Garita del Diablo", ya que en esta habitación todos los hombres que entran desaparecen misteriosamente.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.09: ...Ye Who Enter Here 1650 *Madame Gao es interrogada varias veces a lo largo del siglo XVII.Iron Fist: 1.09: The Mistress of All Agonies 1700 *Wakanda prospera a medida que el mundo que los rodea continúa en guerra, implementando buques de madera en la batalla naval. 1706 Enero 17 *Nace Benjamin Franklin.Luke Cage: 1.01: Moment of Truth 1723 Enero 17 *Nace Crispus Attucks. 1770 Marzo 5 *Crispus Attucks muere en la Masacre de Boston. Diciembre 16 *Nace Ludwig van Beethoven.The Defenders: 1.02: Mean Right Hook Años 1800 *El bisabuelo de Ulysses Klaue es asesinado por la Pantera Negra de Wakanda.Avengers: Age of Ultron 1809 Agosto 6 *Nace Alfred Tennyson.The Punisher: 1.03: Kandahar 1819 Agosto 1 *Nace Herman Melville.The Punisher: 1.01: 3 AM 1820 Julio 10 *Se registra un envío hecho en Nueva York por la Mano en una de sus muchas compañías. "Abigail King" firma el formulario.The Defenders: 1.04: Royal Dragon 1828 Febrero 8 *Nace Julio Verne.Runaways: 1.01: Reunion 1830 *El Sendero de lágrimas comienza.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.18: No Regrets 1833 *Nace Johannes Brahms. 1839 Abril 8 *Un grupo de ingleses, quienes conforman a la primera HYDRA, siguen con su plan de traer al Inhumano por el cual fundaron su élite y escogen a un joven caballero para que entre por un portal, el cual se encuentra dentro de un "monolito", y este lo dirija hacia donde se encuentra el Inhumano. El Monolito abre el portal succionando al joven caballero, del cual nunca más se vuelve a saber más.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.02: Purpose in the Machine 1845 Agosto 2 *"Audrey Thompson" firma un formulario comercial para la Mano. 1850 *La gente de Bobo Ashanti en lo que se conocería como Ghana utiliza un artículo que, en el siglo 21, eventualmente terminaría en el Museo de Gran Bretaña. 1851 Noviembre 14 *Moby-Dick de Herman Melville es publicado. 1853 Junio 21 *El Asgardiano de la armada Berserker, Elliot Randolph, empieza la búsqueda de un castillo abandonado en las afueras de Londres siguiendo rumores sobre cierto grupo de hombres tratando de viajar a través de los cosmos. 1854 Diciembre 9 *Carga de la Brigada Ligera de Alfred, Lord Tennyso es publicado. 1857 Noviembre 1 *The Atlantic es publicado. 1864 Junio 22 *Nace Hermann Minkowski.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.17: The Honeymoon Noviembre 29 *Alrededor de 700 hombres del ejército de Estados Unidos irrumpen en una villa pacífica en Sand Creek, Colorado, asesinando aproximadamente a 100 indios, la mayoría siendo mujeres y niños. Los militares esperan al líder de la villa, pero estos atacan a las familias que dejaron atrás y reclamaron la tierra.Iron Man 3 1867 Diciembre 23 *Sarah Breedlove, más tarde conocida como Madam C. J. Walker, nace.Luke Cage: 1.03: Who's Gonna Take the Weight? 1868 Marzo 23 *La Universidad de California en Berkeley es fundada.Ant-Man and the Wasp 1869 Septiembre 14 *Nace Abraham Erskine en Augsburg, Alemania.Archivos de S.H.I.E.L.D. 1873 Otoño *''Two String Quartets, Op. 51'' de Brahms es publicado. 1874 Marzo 24 *Erik Weisz, más tarde conocido como Harry Houdini, nace.Luke Cage: 1.11: Now You're Mine Noviembre 30 *Nace Winston Churchill.Fecha Histórica 1876 Diciembre 3 *Nace Chester Phillips, futuro jefe de la Reserva Científica Estratégica. 1882 Enero 30 *Nace Franklin D. Roosevelt. Septiembre 22 *Nace Wilhelm Keitel. 1884 Mayo 8 *Nace Harry S. Truman. 1889 Abril 20 *Nace Adolfo Hitler. 1890 Octubre 14 *Nace Dwight D. Eisenhower. 1891 Enero 7 *Nace Zora Neale Hurston. Setiembre 16 *Nace Karl Dönitz. 1894 Abril 15 *Nace Nikita Khrushchev. 1897 Noviembre 24 *Nace Lucky Luciano. 1899 Abril 29 *Nace Duke Ellington. Referencias en:Before 20th Century Categoría:Cronología